Bree Ravenscroft
Brianna "Bree" Ravenscroft is a main character on Trinity. She is portrayed by Mädchen Amick. Bree is a witch that resides in the town of Shadow Falls where she lives and co-owns the Ravenscroft mortuary with her older sister, Ursula. Bree has precognition abilities and following unclear visions about Mitchell Whittemore, discovers that he is her nephew via her younger sister, Gwen. Bree and Ursula were ordered to find Winter Blackwell by the Shadow Falls coven's high priest, Damien Hawthorne. This causes Ursula to persuade Bree to fake a relationship with Winter's father, Eric to find out Winter's whereabouts, until she felt guilty and told Eric the truth. It was also later revealed that Gwen was married to Eric, making Bree the aunt of Winter. Character Description Sweet, kind-hearted and sometimes brutally honest, Bree is a powerful sorceress and sister of Ursula. With precognition abilities and a fascination with death and the macabre, Bree is a funeral director and following some visions, both she and her sister take an unusual interest in Mitchell. Early Life Not much is known about Bree's past, but she is a witch with precognition abilities that currently resides in the town of Shadow Falls where she owns and lives in the town's mortuary with her older sister Ursula. Both sisters are also members of the Shadow Falls Coven, although it is unknown how long she has been a member. Throughout Trinity Season 1 'A Vision About a Boy' Bree is first introduced while working on a body in the mortuary, but is stopped once she gets a premonition that she struggles to get out, forcing to put herself into a trance. Suddenly, she is thrown into her premonition as her eyes suddenly glow white and is sketching an unknown person on a piece of paper. The trance is stopped once a telephone call cuts her off, revealing that the spell caused her to have a nosebleed. Later that evening, Ursula come home after work, and encounters her sister having a meeting with the leader of their coven, Lord Hawthorne and his wife, Evanora, who have come to check on the sisters regarding an update on finding the Blackwell girl, who is in hiding from the witches with the help from her father, Eric Blackwell. It's revealed that the coven must find her before the Harvest, which Ursula is prepared to kill over. After Damien and his wife leave the mortuary, the sisters begin to strategize a plan to get Eric to confess to Winter's whereabouts. Bree points out that they have an advantage over the other witches since Eric doesn't know what they really are, which gives Ursula a plan, before noticing Bree's drawing from earlier, revealing it to be Mitchell Whittemore -- who just so happens to be one of Ursula's students."Welcome to Shadow Falls" The next day, Bree is now obsessing over her premonition of Mitchell, but Ursula is only interested in finding out Winter's whereabouts. After Ursula leaves to go to work, Sheriff Williams arrives with a new body -- this one a young man. Bree inspects his body for a cause of death but gives Sheriff Williams an inconclusive result. Once he leaves, Bree goes back to the body, this time using her abilities to access a vision, which show her that the boy was murdered by a ritualistic serial killer called the Black Cloak. Bree then realizes her nose is bleeding as a result of the vision but appears shocked by what she witnessed. At Shadow Falls High School, Bree visits Ursula while she is teaching a class with urgent news regarding the serial killer who she believes is a witch. Ursula is shocked by this information but her mood quickly changes when she sees Eric walking towards them. Ursula then puts her devious plan into motion when he accidentally bumps into Bree, which picks up a conversation between them and Ursula introduces Bree to her co-worker. Ursula takes this opportunity to leave to deal with the Black Cloak situation while Bree is stuck going to lunch with Eric."A Touch of Evil" Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Ursula Ravenscroft :Main article: Bree and Ursula Bree is the younger sister of Ursula. ---- Mitchell Whittemore Bree is the maternal aunt of Mitchell. ---- Eric Blackwell :Main article: Bree and Eric Bree is the girlfriend of Eric. They first met at Shadow Falls High School when Bree visits her sister to deliver news. Ursula, growing frustrated with the lack of results of Bree's visions to find Winter Blackwell, introduces Bree to her co-worker, Eric, who is also the father of Winter. Bree then goes along with Ursula's plans with Eric unknowingly dating a witch trying to find his daughter. Bree eventually finds herself feeling guilty about deceiving Eric and decides confess the truth to him, which he doesn't react very well and almost fled town with Winter, but Bree managed to convince him to stay under the condition that she will help control Winter's abilities for the Harvest. Bree and Eric make-up and continue to date but soon discover that Eric was actually married to Bree's estranged long-lost sister Gwen, and is also the mother of Winter, making Bree the aunt of Winter. ---- Winter Blackwell Bree is the maternal aunt of Winter. Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"This Is the Part Where You Run" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Blood Calls to Blood" *"Along Came a Spider" *"Trust Me" *"Winter Is Coming" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Family" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia Gallery :See also: Bree Ravenscroft/Gallery Promotional Images Bree.jpeg Bree_(Season_1)_(1).jpeg Trinity_-_1x07_-_Blood_Calls_to_Blood_-_Bree.jpg Trinity_-_1x07_-_Blood_Calls_to_Blood_-_Bree_(1).jpg Trinity_-_1x07_-_Blood_Calls_to_Blood_-_Bree_(2).jpg Trinity_-_1x10_-_Winter_Is_Coming_-_Bree.jpg Trinity_-_1x12_-_Family_-_Bree.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Ravenscroft Family Category:Shadow Falls Coven Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)